


Parisian Lights

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Paris - Freeform, Sightseeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're afraid of heights - yet, Arno manages to drag you to the Eiffel Tower for some sightseeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parisian Lights

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am once again. Hello *waves awkwardly*

You felt a cold breeze caress your hair, annoyingly pushing it over your face, as Arno pulled you closer to the edge of the protected “cage” at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Sure, the view was _amazing_ from up here, especially at night — Arno made sure you knew the details since he wouldn’t shut up about it for a second — and to be honest… you weren’t interested in the view.

Oh, not _at all_.

You were afraid of falling — even though you knew it wouldn’t happen, you gave yourself the benefit of the doubt.

“Look, Y/N!” Arno exclaimed, bouncing around like a child.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.” You crossed your arms, rubbing them to try and chase away the cold from the Parisian night. “Let’s get down now, yeah? It’s cold up here and you know I’m not very fond of…” you looked around, tightening your grasp around yourself “… _heights_.”

Arno turned around, facing you with a smile playing on his lips as he shrugged his jacket off, still mindful of leaving his red scarf carefully wrapped around his neck. “Come here, _ma belle_ ” Arno approached you, helping you to slide on his coat and he rubbed his big palms over your arms to warm you up, only stopping to rest on your shoulders. “I’m not going to leave you” he promised, as he bent over to press a sweet kiss to your forehead. “Just trust me now.”

You scoffed, shaking your head slowly as you felt his arms slowly pulling you by the waist against his own body. “You and your ways of making me do the things you want, Arno.”

He peered down at you just as the corners of his mouth rose. “You like it.”

“Maybe.” You confided as you stole a quick peck from his lips, smiling up at him. Arno closed his eyes and smirked, a small habit you thought that was really cute, that he didn’t know about, as he circled around your small frame to hug you from behind and resting his chin on your shoulder. “You better not do something stupid, Arno.” You warned jokingly, sliding your cold hands over his crossed arms. He tightened his embrace around you, humming in acknowledgement.

As you approached the latticed edge of the “cage” you felt a sudden nervousness, grasping at Arno’s arm a bit forcefully which made him stop abruptly at a secure distance from it. He nuzzled into you, bending more to level his view with your own while pulling one of your arms out with his, holding your small and oh-so-cold palm against his warm one.. “See, there is the Seine” he whispered into your ear, making sure you were looking where he pointed to, still holding your hand “and do you see that big pyramid over there, with the lights all around it?” he asked with a cheery tone.

You nodded, taking in the bright lights against the night sky of Paris and how everything looked like a well rehearsed play under your eyes, all the flickering torches moving in synchrony as the passersbies mindlessly went along with the show. “That’s the Louvre, _mon ange_.” He chuckled, pressing his cheek against your own, savouring the rough scrap of his stubble, and you felt his eyelids flutter closed as he took the warmth of your body in. You chuckled, wiggling yourself more into his arms and breathing in Arno’s peppermint aftershave, his breath smelling faintly of chocolate and french vanilla from the hot cup he bought both of you earlier. “We can go there tomorrow.” Arno said idly and you hummed approvingly, turning your head a tiny bit to look at him.

“I like it. You as my tour guide and all…” you commented cheerfully, “being the nerd you were born to be and showing it off to me. It’s lovely.” Arno scoffed at your words, pressing his smile against your shoulder to hide it just when you heard a low chuckle.

“Yes, but I’m _your_ nerd.” He pointed towards somewhere else, keeping his tone cheery and humorous while his mouth was still pressed against your shoulder. “There, that pretty arch. That’s the Triumph Arch.”

“I’m not stupid, _mon chou_.” You retorted with a small laugh. “I know what that is.”

“ _Mon chou_? Really?” He laughed at the nickname, looking down at you with a silly smile. “And you say I’m the cheesy one?”

“Shush and keep showing me pretty things, Arno.” You said bossily while ducking your face from him to hide your smile.

“As you wish, _mademoiselle_ ” he carried his accent the maximum he could, coming back to your eye level and pressing a quick kiss to your cheek as he took your hand in his, going for a illuminated park with a big fountain. “That park there, you see it?” you nodded, bending your head to rest it against Arno’s shoulder. “That’s the Tuileries Garden. It was built by a Medici Queen, Catherine de Medici, after he husband’s death and right there you can see the palace.” he continued, pointing your hand a little bit higher. You smiled widely, turning your attention towards him and then back to the park.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Arno?” You marveled, forgetting completely about the height and oblivious to Arno’s loving gaze towards you.

“Yes, it is.” He agreed, his big palm squeezing yours and lacing fingers with you before pressing your joined hands against your stomach. “But not quite as beautiful as you, _ma belle_ ” he added quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon chou - My sweet bun  
> Mon ange - My angel  
> Ma belle - My beautiful one
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
